The Fuckers on deck
by FanfictionwriterMike
Summary: CHAPTER 3 & 4 ARE NOW ONLINE! PLEASE READ AND SUBSCRIBE! This story is a porn story about the people in the suite life on deck serie. That means it contains a lot of sexual things. Chapter 1: Zack Martin and Emma Tutweiller, Chapter 2: Marcus and Britney (I made her up), Chapter 3 & 4: It is a big surprise! Read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Heey,**

**This is my first story. I don't own anything. Tell me what you think about it and maybe I'm gonna write something more. Warning: this story is pretty SEXUAL. Hope you guys like it!**

The fuckers on deck

Zack was in his cabin, which was also Marcus' cabin. Marcus was the same age as Zack, 16 years old. They were best friend and did everything together. The only difference was the colour of their skin. But for them that doesn't mattered. They were best friends and nothing could come between them.

It was Saturday, and that meant that there was no school today. This morning Zack woke up at 8 am. He was too sleepy to see something and the only thing he saw was Marcus walking out of their cabin. He fell back asleep and one hour later he woke up again. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

While he was in the shower he spontaneously got a boner, so he started to rub his dick. Zack was addicted to sex, so was his buddy Marcus. They both told each other every detail when they had fucked somebody. They both fucked like 5 till 7 times a week, so they had always a lot to tell to each other.

Zack was still rubbing his dick and was about to explode when he heard someone walk into his cabin. 'Zack? Zack, are you in the shower?' It was Cody, his younger twin-brother. 'Yeah, I'm in the shower. What's up?' Zack replied. 'Could I maybe use your bathroom when your done? Woody was in my bathroom. So, you know, it doesn't smell good now...' said Cody. 'Yes off course.'

Zack turned off the shower. His dick wasn't hard anymore, so he walked out of the bathroom completely naked. The twins don't care to see each other naked. Back in the Tipton they even showered with each other. They are the same and they know that. They both had a lot of pubic hair and they did not shave it. The only thing that is different was that Zack's dick is a little bit bigger. His dick was 7.5 inches and Cody's dick was 7 inches. That's why most girls choose Zack instead of Cody. And Cody was in love with Bailey so he don't fuck other girls.

Zack walked to his bed and took his boxer shorts on. 'Uhh Zack? Could I maybe have a playboy from your collection? My dick really itches!' Cody asked. 'Sure'. Cody was the only one who knew about Zack's playboy collection. And to be sure he wouldn't tell anybody, Cody could get a playboy whenever he wanted. 'Thanks Zack!' So he locked the bathroom door.

Zack didn't want to be in his room, and hearing Cody jerk off. He walked to the sky deck and saw that London was in the hot tub. London was really hot and at this moment he really wanted to fuck her. He ran back to his room, heard Cody was still jerking off in the bathroom, took on his swimming trunks, and went back to the sky deck. He was running back to the sky deck and suddenly miss Tutweiler shouted to him that he has to stop and come to her classroom. So he walked to the classroom.

When they were in the classroom miss Tutweiler locked the door and closed all the windows. 'Zack, do you know why you're here?' miss Tutweiler asked. 'Uhh no. You never said that to me.' 'Well yesterday was you last chance to hand your one-thousand words essay about the Ocean in. And you know what that means...' Yes of course he knew it. He should get punished. And since this was the fifth time he forgot something, it would be a special punishment. 'Okay' miss Tutweiler started. 'I want you to go with me to my cabin for your special punishment.'

They took the elevator to the a floor named 'W'. Apparently that 'W' stood for 'workers'. All the workers from the S.S. Tipton slept here. When they came in miss Tutweiler's room, he was in chock. Miss Tutweiler's room was not 'just a room'. The room was covered with photo's of people having sex and photo's of all kind of dicks! He walked to a wall with pictures of dicks and names under them. He saw so many names he knew. Then his eye saw a black dick which was, just as Zack, 7,5 inches long. The person also had already a lot of pubic hair. Under the picture stood 'Marcus'. 'Did you had sex with Marcus?' Zack asked. 'Yes! And it was great. His black pole stick into my pussy. Until now he was the best fucker from your class.' 'But when? How? Huh? What?' Zack replied. Marcus had never told him that he had fucked Miss Tutweiler. Though he didn't even want to know that he fucked Miss Tutweiler.

'It doesn't matter. Just take off that swimming trunks and make you the best fucker from the class.' Zack was still a little bit dizzy, but since he was addicted to sex it did not matter who he fucked. So he took off his swimming trunks and let his 7.5 inch cock spring free. Miss Tutweiler said: 'Wow! You're just as big as Marcus! I hope you will fuck as good too!' 'I won't fuck as good as Marcus, I will be way better!'

Miss Tutweiler went over to Zack and took his hardening dick in her mouth. 'Ahww' Zack felt her lips on his dick. Miss Tutweiler was so good in giving a blowjob. She made circles around his dick with her tongue. Omg it felt so good to Zack. Zack took her head in his hands and forced her to face fuck him. 'Omg you're so hot.' Them she turned around and pushed her pussy in the air. 'Eat me out!' screamed Miss Tutweiler. 'It's my pleasure' Zack said back. So Zack started to lick her pussy. 'Yeah, come on. Don't stop!' Miss Tutweiler loved Zack's tongue.

After a few minutes Zack turned around and started to 69. He was still eating her out and she was sucking his dick. They were both moaning in pleasure. 'Suck it bitch! I love you!' Zack screamed. 'Ahh yeah. I'm so close to cumming.' Miss Tutweiler stopped sucking him. 'Hey? Why do you stop?' Zack asked. 'Don't cum yet.' Miss Tutweiler said back.

'Fuck me!' she screamed. 'Alright!' He rubbed his dick around her pussy, but did not stick it in yet. He was teasing her. He teases everybody when he is fucking. 'Stop teasing me! Stick it in!' He pushed his dick as hard as he could towards her pussy making her scream in pain. 'AAAAH! OMG! YOUR SO BIG!' The secret about Zack's dick was that he's not only long but also very wide. That's why all the girls love him so much.

Zack fucked so hard as he could to be sure he was the best fucker from the class. They did all the positions he knew and the time flew by. After some more positions Miss Tutweiler screamed: 'OMG I'M CUMMING!' He felt her warm pussy juice around his dick. He felt he was coming close too. So he pulled his dick out of her pussy and back in her mouth. He started to cum. The first rope landed in her mouth. The second on her forehead. And the third rope landed on her breasts. She swallowed all of it and started sucking Zack's dick again to be sure she didn't miss anything. 'Wow Zack. You are the best fucker of the class! I make a picture of your dick and then you can go.'

She made a picture and after that he took on his swimming trunks and walked to the elevator. Inside the elevator he thought: 'Wow. I jerked off in the shower and fucked Miss Tutweiler and it's only 11 am! I got a whole day to fuck people!'

**So what do you think about it? Tell me! If you guys like it I'll write more. If you have any ideas for this story or maybe a new story, tell me. I will make sure to do something with it and make you guys happy again. I think that I'll write another chapter, but I'm not sure yet. So let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo, so I decided to write a new chapter, because I had a lot of reactions, that were very positive. I hope you'll like the new chapter and now it will also involves Marcus. Tell me what you think about it and tell me if you have any ideas for further chapters. I hope to hear from you soon! Now quickly start reading!**

.

.

Zack walked out of the elevator and walked to the sky deck. He saw London wasn't in the hot tub anymore. He was thinking where she could be. London Tipton was the hot rich girl and she always fell for Zack's charms. She was always horny so Zack fucked her at least once a week. But this week he had not fucked her yet. So he thought it was time to fuck her.

He walked around. After a while he realised he could not find her and walked back to his room to jerk off. When he opened his door and he saw Cody wasn't in the bathroom anymore, he ran to his laptop and opened internet. Since his homepage was a pornsite he immediately started some porn where a white boy and a black boy have rough sex with a girl. He always looks to this kind of porn. Always a white boy, a black boy and a girl. When the pornmovie started he locked the door, got fully naked and jumped on his bed.

Ten he looked to Marcus' bed. There was a letter with 'Zack' on it. He opened the letter and started reading.

'Hey Zack!

I have great news. Come to room 145 at 8 pm. You can bring some condoms if you prefer but I don't think you need them.

Your buddy Marcus.'

'Wow' Zack thought. 'I am going to fuck someone with Marcus. Just like all the porn I see! Sweet!' From this thought his dick got straight up and he even lost some pre cum. He putted the letter away and quickly finished his masturbation session. He shot 3 big ropes on Marcus' bed. He made it clean and then closed the door of his cabin.

Zack ran to the sky deck to find Marcus but he couldn't find him. Then he walked to the sauna, that was the place Marcus mostly was. And now he was here again. He saw him sitting in the hot tub, alone. He ran to him and said: 'Marcus! Come to our cabin, I have to tell you something!' 'Ahww.. I'll be right there! Give me 20 minutes' Marcus said back. Zack walked back to his cabin.

What Zack didn't know was that Marcus wasn't alone in the hot tub. Under water there was a hot brown haired girl, who was giving a blowjob to him, that's why he said 'ahww..' when he spoke to Zack. The brown haired girl and Marcus where here already for 20 minutes. Marcus already fingered her and ate het pussy out. So now it was his time to relax and have fun. So after she pumped his dick some more times and she settled her mouth on it. 'Ahh. Yeah. Come on Brittany. Make me cum in your mouth.' Apparently the name of the girl was Brittany. She gave Marcus' dick some more strokes and then he began to cum. 1, 2, 3, 4 thick ropes of cum. 2 of them landed in her mouth. The third on her breasts and the fourth landed on her pussy.

'I think I can go for another round. It is time to fuck your bunny hole' said Marcus. 'Uhmm well.. Marcus.. You know.. I uhmm.. I am still a virgin. I haven't really fucked yet.. Only sucked..' Brittany said. 'But honey, darling I will only break your cherry with love. And how romantic is it if I break your cherry in a hot tub. I mean your cherry will be popped by me, Lill' Little! I know my black dick is a little bit big but that's just good. That means I will not fuck to rough. I can even use a condom if you want to.' Marcus said with his smoothest voice. 'No, I don't want a condom and I want to be fucked as hard ad you can.' Brittany said. 'Ok' Marcus said back.

Marcus laid on top of her and started to rub his 7.5 inch dick against her pussy walls. 'Ahww' Brittany moaned. She was so excited, her pussy was already wet. 'Come on, just push it in as hard as you can and break my cherry!' she screamed. 'Here I go!' Marcus screamed back and he pushed his dick deep into her pussy. 'AAAAAAH' Brittany screamed in pain. 'Do I have to stop?' Marcus asked. "Pleas say no, pleas say no!" Marcus thought. 'No, just give me a minute.' "Hallelujah!" Marcus thought.

After a while Brittany started to move a little bit. This was a sign she was ready, so Marcus started to move fast. He pushed his big black dick in and out, again and again. He started a rhythm and Brittany started to moan: 'Omg. I love you. You were right, this feels amazing! Fuck me harder! Now!' 'Ok, you asked it!' and Marcus started to fuck her as hard as he could. 'AAAAHH! Omg! I love you! I love your big fat black dick! Aah!' Brittany screamed. 'I love you too! And I love your big boobs! Let me suck them!' so Marcus started to suck her left boob and fuck her at the same time.

She smiled at him as he started thrusting his hips back and forth even harder. Brittany started moaning even more, and soon shouted out 'Unngghhh! Harder, harder! Ohh…ooh I…I'm going t…to c…um!' Her voice rose higher and higher as she shouted, until she screamed. Marcus felt her pussy release its sex juices, gushing around his inflamed cock as she climaxed. Her pussy spasmed around his shaft, and he felt the pressure building inside his balls. Brittany's body thrashed and gyrated underneath him, and Marcus could feel the eruption within him wanting to be released.

'Yes! Cum in me! Shoot your load in me!' she screamed as her orgasm went on and on, her pussy on fire.

Marcus thrust his black cock deep into her pussy one last time, as he felt his cock explode.

'Ungggghhhhh!'

A spurt of hot liquid shot into Brittany's pussy, followed by a second and a third. Marcus felt like he was in heaven. It kept coming and coming as his balls released their pent up load, shooting stream after stream of cum deep into Brittany's fuckhole.

'Fuck!' He yelled, his cocktip on fire.

As his eruption died down he stopped thrusting. The two teenagers breathed heavily, exhausted from their sexual ordeal. They were lucky that nobody came in while they were busy..

**So did you guys like it? Tell me please. Leave a reaction before leaving my story. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I would like to do a new story about a different serie. Do you guys have any ideas? What would you like to read? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter so here are 2 new chapters. I hope you enjoy it! please leave a review. Tell me what i should write about!**

.

.

Zack was already waiting for 10 minutes for Marcus and he couldn't hold it anymore. He was too horny. He wanted to tell Marcus so bad that he had fucked Miss Tutweiler and he also wanted to ask why Marcus had never told him that he also had fucked Miss Tutweiler. He was just so horny. Then he remembered that Marcus said that he had to wait for 20 minutes. That meant that he had time for another masturbation session! He took his new Ipad, which he got from his dad. His dad knew that Zack was addicted to sex and to be sure Zack had always something to masturbate on he had paid for the Playboy app. He started the Playboy app. On the cover was a short film of a brown haired girl who was playing with her boobs and pussy. After five minutes the girl started to cum, this made Zack's dick wanted to explode. But before he had a chance to explode he heard someone opening the door.

'Let me guess, you were too horny that you started jerking off?' It was Marcus. Zack totally forgot to lock the door but since it was Marcus who entered it didn't mattered. Zack and Marcus saw each other naked like every day when changing clothes or something. They even jerked off together. 'So did you explode yet?' Marcus asked. 'No, not yet. I was about to but then you walked in.' Zack answered 'Well I have something to tell you and it is good enough to make you explode' Marcus said. 'I have a good story too so if your story is done you can jerk off if you want.' Zack said.

'Thanks bro, so you know when you came to me at the hot tub and I was their alone, I actually wasn't alone. I also didn't had my swimming trunks on. Brittany, the brown haired girl who has those gorgeous boobs was their too. And she was giving me a blowjob when you came in.' Marcus told him. 'Why didn't you say something? We could fuck her together!' Zack said when he was pumping his dick again. 'No this one was just for me. My dick really needed a pussy for my one. The best part of this story is that I even popped her cherry! That was so great! And she was really good for her first time. I fucked her so hard! She loved it and I loved her tight pussy!' Marcus told him when he also started to pump his dick. 'Aah.. tha.. that's so h.. h.. hot! I'm going t.. to CUM!' and Zack explode heavily. Four ropes of cum landed on his bed.

'Now it is your turn to make me cum.' Marcus said to Zack when he was ready and still fully naked. 'Ok but first I have a question. Why haven't you ever told me that you have fucked Miss Tutweiler?' Zack asked 'Uhh' and Marcus' face turned a little bit red. 'uhhh.. Because.. I thought you didn't want to know that I fucked her.' Marcus answered 'Yeah good guess. But today was my lucky day. I walked to the hot tub in my swimming trunks and then suddenly Miss T was in front of me.' They always called her Miss T when they were together.

'She said that I had to come with her. So I came in her room, saw your dick hanging on the wall and then she started to suck my dick.' Zack told Marcus. 'Yeah Miss T suck my dick!' Marcus moaned. 'Haha you must have had a great time with her! After she had sucked me, I ate her out. She moaned so loud! Then I fucked her like hell! She screamed in pain. "OMG Zack! You're so big!" and after some more time I felt her sweet pussy juice around my dick. It felt so great that it made me cu..' 'I'M CUMMING!' Marcus screamed. Marcus cummed 4 big white ropes on his bed.

One hour later they were still naked and masturbating. 'So Marcus, tell me, who are we going to fuck in room 145?' Zack asked. 'Dude it is still 2 pm. I'm not going to tell you something yet! I'm only gonna make a rule for tonight. We're not gay so we don't touch each other's dicks. ' Marcus said.

Later that day

'Let's see, room 145. Ah it is here.' And Zack pushed the door open. There was Marcus sitting on the bed. 'So at what time does the girl come?' Zack asked. 'She is already here! Just follow me.' Marcus answered. He stepped into the closet and Zack followed him. Then suddenly a robot voice said 'Password'. Marcus said: 'Horny fuckers'. Then the doors opened again but suddenly they were in a different room. 'Welcome to the fuck hotel!' There was a man behind a desk. 'A fuck hotel? On board? This is awesome!' Zack said.' We want a room for 2 guys and 1 girl please.' Marcus said.

'Ok, a few questions first. Hairy pussy or not hairy? Big boobs or small boobs? Tight pussy or not so tight? Virgin or not a virgin?' the man asked. 'We can say what we want?' Zack asked. 'Yes! It is your first time so you may choose. You can say whatever you want.' Marcus answered. 'I like shaved, big boobs, tight pussy but not a virgin. She also needs to handle two dicks. Oh, and if it is possible she has to have a white skin' Zack said. 'Ok, I'm just putting the information into the computer. You can go to room 145 G. The girl is waiting there.' the man said.

'So how is it possible that you know this place and I don't?' Zack asked while walking to te room. 'Well I know some people on this boat. And I was Lill' Little, that helps if you want to know stuff.' Marcus said. 'Yeah I understand, but how did you discovered this place?' Zack asked. Marcus started to talk a little less loud. 'You really want to know? Don't tell anybody but Mr Mosby told me when I arrived.' 'What?!' Zack said. 'I asked if there was some place to fuck on this boat. He should say it if I gave him all my cd's for free. So that's how I know this place.' Marcus said. 'And you didn't told it to me? Your best friend? I'm ok with it. It doesn't matters. I'm going to enjoy this moment!' and Zack opened the door of room 145 G.

There was a blond haired girl sitting on the bed. Her face was turned to the wall. 'So we are going to have fun!' Zack said. Then the girl turned her face around. 'Zack?' she said. 'MADDIE?!'


	4. Chapter 4

'MADDIE? What are you doing here?' Zack asked. 'Well when I came back at the Tipton Hotel my job was given to somebody else.' Maddie answered. 'The new manager said he could offer me a job on board of this ship. And I knew Cody and you were here so I said yes! When I came here it turned out to be a hooker's job. But I don't care, cause I love to fuck people!' 'And you didn't even told me that you were coming!' Zack said. 'But guys! We can talk, or we can fuck and since this is a fuck hotel I think we should fuck.' Marcus said as he started to rub his dick through his pants.

Zack then started to take off Maddie's shirt. He was surprised that she was wearing a see-trough bra. 'I like your tits' Zack said. 'Let me suck them.' He pulled off her bra and started to suck Maddie's left tit and she started to moan 'Mmmm, aah Zack, ooh, you're doing great at my boobs!' This was what Zack wanted to do since ever he was a child: pleasure the woman he loved most. Her body was just perfect. Her round tits were beautiful. Zack finally got some sexual attention from Maddie, and he loved it!'Hey, I'm here too and my dick wants to be sucked' Marcus said while he walked towards Maddie. Maddie then started to rub Marcus' hardening dick with her hand through his pants and Zack was still sucking her tits. After a few minutes Maddie pulled Marcus' pants down revealing his boxershort. 'Wait. You have to be naked first, that makes me horny. Show us a strip act!' Marcus said. 'And we can rub our dicks' he said to Zack.

Zack sat next to Marcus on the bed and they both started to rub their dicks trough their boxer shorts. Maddie started to move slow but sexy. Twisting, turning rounds as she started to take off her pants. When Maddie was fully naked Zack took his dick out of his boxer short. 'I always thought you were a big boy Zack, I love it!' Maddie said. She walked towards Zack and settled her lips on his dick. She gave him the best blowjob he ever had. 'Aaahh' Zack moaned. 'You fucking slut, you are so hot. Yeah, suck my dick.' Maddie was so focussed on Zack's dick when she suddenly felt something. It was Marcus who pushed his black boner into her ass. 'aahh, Maddie, you are so tight up here' Marcus moaned. They fucked so extremely hard. 'Ugh Marcus you're so big! I can't handle your cock.' Maddie moaned. 'Please Zack, lick my pussy' Zack changed position and lay under Maddie. He was playing with her pussy-lips and her clitoris, while Maddie was sucking his cock. Marcus was on top of Maddie still fucking her ass. Maddie fucked them both so hard. Marcus and Zack cummed at the same time, Marcus in her ass and Zack in her mouth. She was totally filled with cum. 'Zack, you taste really good! And it is so much. Let me swallow it all. Hmmm... You're juices are really amazing.' Maddy swallowed all of Zack's cum. They were exhausted. The 3 naked teenagers fell asleep, while cuddling each other.


End file.
